Job Classes
Several jobs (or player classes) in Ragnarok Online are available for use. It should be noted that there are several ways to build such characters, fulfilling specific purposes or degree of playability suited to one's style. =Novice= All new players start out as Novices. Previously, newly-created characters would spawn in random towns, but now, they appear in the Novice Training Grounds. =1st Jobs= After raising Base and Job Levels, and acquiring the required skills, a player can choose his or her 1st job. One must accomplish its accompanying quest to successfully change jobs. It should be noted that certain job quests require care; losing job quest items in transition will permanently bar you from changing jobs of your choosing. #Swordsman - Also called "Swordman", from the satellite town of Prontera, Izlude, their job is to wield swords as a weapon. They also follow a code of chivalry that will be beneficial to future job changes. #Archer - From the faraway village of Payon, Archers use bow and arrows as a weapon, enabling themselves to carry out offensives from afar. #Acolyte - A supportive job class from the church of Prontera, Capital of Rune Midgard, that enables health recovery, speedups, and stat bonuses, among others. #Merchant - The financier of the game, merchants can vend items, and can sell higher while buying cheaper from NPCs. The merchant guild can be found at Alberta. #Thief - The delinquents of the game, so to speak, they steal from monsters, and play dirty tricks with their enemies. Morroc hides the dark ways of the Thief guild. #Magician - No role-playing game will be complete without the standard-issued magic gurus that uses magic spells as weapons. These intelligent Magicians can be found at Geffen. #Ninja - They wield Ninjitsu powers to their advantage, and are known to be sleek and agile in combat. Ninjas come from the faraway land of Amatsu. #Taekwon - Using nothing but their legs as weapons, they deliver melee body blows like no other. The master of Taekwon-do can be found at Payon. #Super Novice - Novices with the best of everything the 1st jobs have to offer. Minus class-exclusive elements, of course. The normal-people's guild and it's master can be located at Al De Baran. #Gunslingers - Bringing in the technology from Einbroch, the City of Steel, this job class can use a variety of guns (pistols, rifle, grenade launcher) and provides powerful long range support while at the same time is competent for close range combat. =2nd Jobs= After reaching certain conditions, existing 1st Job classes can advance to 2nd Job classes, that unlocks more power, opportunities and advantages. Primary 2nd Jobs #Knight - Swordsmen with greater mastery. Can mount on a Peco-Peco, and have a plethora of offensive melee skills. #Hunter - Now with traps and a falcon, on top of existing archery skills, making them remote killers. #Priest - A supportive job now made even vital with the ability to protect an entire party, and even resurrecting dead people. No parties are complete without them. #Blacksmith - With the ability to create weapons and additional offensive skills, they can make a name for themselves, figuratively and literally. #Assassin - Death personified, these formerly-mischievous thieves focus on their lethal aspects and doing it with finesse and stealth. #Wizard - Magicians with more devastating spells that can spell the difference between defeat and victory. #Star Gladiator - Taekwons that have tapped celestial power, they can invoke powerful spells that spans far and wide, farther than any magician-class of the game. Alternative 2nd Jobs #Crusader - Protectors of the party that is literally a walking fortress. Famous for their endurance and high health. #Dancer - Female archers that pursues the grace of music, and radiates a charm that enthralls the party. #Bard - Male archers turned musicians, whose symphony resonates in the party for additional morale. #Monks - Saviors turned destroyers, monks are famous for taking down enemies, player or monster, with just one blow. #Alchemist - The potion-makers of town, they have more ways of getting income from the commonfolks of the game. #Rogue - More delinquents than thieves, they can completely ruin an enemy's day, and can attack with bows and arrows too. #Sage - Magicians with defensive and supportive spells, sages complements all magician classes, and are considered de-facto party requirements. #Soul Linker - Taekwons with deep mastery of their spiritual power, Soul Linkers are known to unlock potentials of all classes that renders them powerful enough to destroy even the strongest of bosses. =Rebirth= After going through the Valhalla, they start out in a new life in a quest to become stronger. Novices, Star Gladiators, Soul Linkers and all 1st Job classes cannot undergo rebirth. Rebirth is possible from Base Level 95 to Level 99 High Novice After being reborn, you start out as a High Novice. You will be given 100 stat points to allocate and also a Knife4 and Cotton Shirt1. Rebirth 1st Jobs #High Swordsman #High Archer #High Acolyte #High Merchant #High Thief #High Magician Rebirth 2nd Jobs #Lord Knight - A knight with now more powerful maneuvers that is truly an asset in a party. #Sniper - With a falcon that directly pierces defense, and more powerful archery skills, snipers live up to their name, to the point of being at par with Monks. #High Priest - More supportive and more protective than ever, they are truly heaven-sent. #Mastersmith - With more weapon creation options, and more offensive skills, they are just as damaging as melee fighters in a party. #Assassin Cross - With their mastery of poisons and attacks that truly is lethal as their poisons, they are the worst enemies as they are best allies. #High Wizard - It just gets better. More spells that dish out even more damage in wider range. Rebirth Alternative 2nd Jobs #Palladin - A cross between an acolyte and swordsman class, they are holy knights with even beefier defense and rock-solid endurance. #Gypsy - Dancers that does more than dancing, and cooperates more with their male counterparts for boosted effects in a party. #Minstrel - Bards whose music does even more noticeable benefits to the party, and ties up together with their female counterparts. #Champions - Indeed, they are the champions, as their one-hit-kills remain unmatched by any other classes, and are known to take down bosses quickly with the right conditions. #Biochemist - Able to create new life, and new formulas, they are able to conjure potions that would either render an enemy into slime or create minions that will fight for them. #Stalker - You do not want these people in your radar, as they can attack and you wouldn't know where they are coming from. #Professor - With defensive and offensive magic, they are able to stop even more spells on their tracks, and can render an area impervious to any enemy spells whatsoever. A popular tandem to any SP-consuming classes such as Champions and High Priests due to their ability to convert Health Points to Skill Points, and vice versa.